


Bruce Banner's/Hulks Daughter

by Katy0711



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Protective Hulk, She Hulk - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner finds out he has a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking home coming from a long day of school. Oops sorry let me introduce myself. 

I'm Katherine Mann.  I have Black hair with green over it. My eyes are also green. My hair Is all natural. Actually my hair wasn't always green. When I was 1 it was full on black. It didn't started getting green until I was 2. It started getting so normal nobody says anything about it. My family consists of My mom who hates to see me mad. My sister is  Gaby who is so annoying my own mom tells me to stay away from her so I wouldn't be so mad. My step dad who is the dad of Gaby. He is nice but I feel like I want to meet my own dad. 

Everything in my life is normal except for three things. 

One my dad left me when I was still in my mother's stomach. My mom has always told me I was so much like my dad that I could be a female version of him. She says even the scientific part of him was like me. She said my last name was not like his since he left. She said his last name is famous in the science industry. I have reaserched every single scientist ever to see who I was like. Problem was they didnt talk much of likes or dislikes. 

Two I have telekinesis. I can move many things with my mind at my will. Nobody knows but my family. My step father shuns me when I use that power. He always hated the thought of me and my father. He said he used me but I know it's not true since he had to leave before I was born. 

Three is every time I got mad my skin turned a slight green. Yes I know it's weird but that's why my mom keeps me from getting mad. I love her so deeply. 

Anyways back to my story. I was going home from school. I used my telekinesis to get an apple from the neighborhor yard. I was going to the burger place in the block. I was getting a burger for the reason my mom was making fried oysters on a side salad. When I got it I quickly ate it. I got home to them having a splendid lunch. I went to my room and took a nap. When I awoke I saw a text message from my friend. 

Elizabeth  
Hey want to come over

To Elizabeth  
Sure

I told my mom where I was going. She kissed me on the head and I left. Elizabeth was my only friend that knew about my powers. She knew about my skin and about my father. I got to her home quickly since I used my telekinesis to fly over to the home.  I got there to my friend greeting me and saying hai. We spent the last hour working on a quantum physics paper which I mostly did. We talked for an hour when I decided to go home. 

When I got home the door was wide open. I slowly walked in. I used my telekinesis to get a knife incase something happened. I was terrified. I thought the most terrible thought. What if whoever got in got my mom. I walked in to see a note on the table that y step father left for work. I never really liked him. The only reason he is nice to me is I am his wife's daughter. I went to gabys room to check on her but I saw her on the floor. She was lying dead. I cried but had to move on to find my mom. 

I went to the kitchen. I saw my mom bleeding but still alive. She was pale and almost lifeless. 

"Kathhherine"

"Yes mom" I said falling to the floor. 

"I love you but I need you to go find your father"

"But mom he is at work"

"No baby I need you to go to your real dad"

"But I font know who he is. "

"I called an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D and I need you to go with them. They will help you but first a woman named Natasha will come and get you. "

"I'll do what you say but what about you"

"Dont worry about me I need you to go with Natasha ok"

"Ok"

"And you're father's name is B-"

That's when my mother died in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I started crying so hard when I heard footsteps. I grasped the knife in my hands. I looked up to see a woman in black with red hair. 

"W w who are you " I said through the tears.

"I'm Natasha Ramonoff and I'm here to pick you up. "

"Ok"

I kissed my mom's dead lifeless body and got up to go pack my things. I packed shirts,shoes,pants, and undergarments. I got out my photo album of my mother and placed all the stuff in a suit case. I packed a jacket so that when I got mad I would put it on to make my skin less noticeable. I was going out of my room when I decided to text my friend. 

To Elizabeth  
I'm leaving to go find my father

Elizabeth  
Why what happened

To Elizabeth  
My mother was murdered 

Elizabeth  
Oh.. Will I ever see you again. 

To Elizabeth.  
Maybe but I gotta go

Elizabeth   
Bye

I got out and asked a question

"What will happen here"

"S.h.i.e.l d. Will take care of her and will give her a proper funeral. "

We went out the door and walked to the airport. There I saw a plane and we went inside. Natasha flew the plane while I got in the back seeing a man that seemed familiar. 

"Hello" I said.

"Hello"

That's when I remembered who this was. "Youre Bruce Banner"

"Why yes I am how do you know me"

"I have been studying many scientists I didn't learn much about you through I only heard that your work was amazing. "

"Thank you so you like science"

"Yes I do especially quantum physics"

That's when the plane started moving in a weird way. I was getting so stressed. That's when I felt my stress turn into anger. Out of habit I got my jacket from my suitcase. I put it on. That's When I felt my skin turn slightly green. I hope Bruce didn't notice. That's when my eyes started to hurt. I took out a mirror from my pocket and saw my eyes turn a neon green. Well that's new. I got to Natasha and asked if she had sunglasses. She gave some to me and I put them on. I noticed Bruce was looking. 

"Are you okay because you look slightly green "

"I'm fine "

"Are you sure "

"Yep "

When the plane tilted I fell off the the seat. Bruce got me and held me close trying to keep me from falling off. I started crying into his shirt. I remembered my mom dying. Why. He started stroking my head in a fatherly way. I looked up and saw that his face was full of concern. 

"Are you okay"

"Yhea it's just that my mom died today and I was supposed to find my dad here but I don't even know who he is. "

"I can help you"

"Really"

"Yes if I get a good lab I can extract some blood and find you're biological parent. "

"Thank you"

Thats when he brought me into a hug and patted my head again. We arrived to what seemed as a ship. 

I got out with Bruce behind me. He walked when a man went up to him. I stayed my distance while somebody took my suitcase to a room. All I heard from them was. 

"Word says you can find the cube"

"Is that the only word on me"

"Its the only word i care about. "

When Natasha went up to them I went after them. 

"Hello im Steve Rogers"

"Hi I'm Katherine Mann"

When we went to the edge of the ship we saw it move.

"Is this a submarine"

"Really they want me submerged in  a pressurized metal container."

When we saw the ship rise Bruce said. 

"No this is way worse"

We went inside. 

I sat while Bruce and Steve were talking to a guy in an eyepatch. I was out of my mind until I saw Bruce walking out.

"Youre gonna like it doc we have all the toys. "

Bruce looked at me and signaled me to follow him. 

Before Bruce did anything else he told me to sit on a table and he got a needle out. 

"We have the neccessary equipment to conduct research on your father but it will take a while. "

He brought a needle. When applicating alcohol I looked at him. He gave me a reasureing smile and me poked the needle at me. He took out blood and stopped. He put the needle down and put a bandage on me. He took the needle and inserted the blood in the computer it started.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting a while thinking about stuff when a man who I knew who he was came in . Tony stark. He and Bruce started talking but I didn't pay attention to what was happening. I got up and walked to my supposed room. It was like a prison room slash 7 year old bedroom. 

Elizabeth  
Hai

To Elizabeth  
Hey

Elizabeth  
Wyd?

To Elizabeth  
Nothing just wishing you were here. 

Elizabeth  
I miss you too

To Elizabeth  
I'll ask if you can come over one day. 

Elizabeth  
Thanks. Have you found you're father yet. 

To Elizabeth  
Nah I'm still working on that

Elizabeth  
Ok have fun with that

To Elizabeth  
I gotta go bye

Elizabeth  
Bye

I sat down on the bed and decided to take a nap. Just then darkness took over me. 

I woke up after about an hour of sleep. I decided to go check on the progress of the computer. 

When I was outside the lab I heard arguing. When I came in there was Steve , Bruce , Tony , and a guy with an eyepatch who said 

"Who are you and why are you here."   
"I'm Katherine and I'm here to check on something. "

Just then the computer started to beep. Bruce got up and walked over to the computer. He sat down in the rolly chair thingy and I just stayed where I was. When he looked at it he looked very and not the kind when you found out you're tablet is missing the kind that you found out somebody died face. His mouth was hanging open.

"Bruce are you okay"

He motioned me to come over to see it. I walked ever so slowly not knowing what was happening. That's when Bruce moved his chair to the side and put his head in his hands. Now I didn't want to look. He was scaring me. I looked at the computer and saw my profile. 

Katherine Mann

Black and green hair

Green eyes

15

Parents:

Genesis Mann

Bruce Banner 

I looked up from the screen. How. How can this be true. Is he playing with me. No he can't. He knows how much this means to me. All of my emotions came out. I fell down remembering my mother. I started crying. Everybody in the room looked at us. Bruce then turned and looked at me. Tears were running down his eyes. 

"Y-y-y left me when I was in my mothers stomach. "

"I know I had to in order to protect you and you're mother. "

"But why"

"You don't know"

"No"

That's when the guy with the eye patch looked over. 

"What is happening here Doctor Banner. "

"She is my daughter."

I got mad. How could he just leave my mom like that. That's when I felt my eyes turn green and my eyes a slight green. 

"Why did you leave "

Bruce looked at me. He looked ashamed. His eyes grew wide when my eyes and skin changed. 

"You poor thing I did this to you. "

"What did you do"

"I made your eyes and skin like that"

"You did?"

"Yes"

Bruce looked down clearly mad at himself for that. 

"All I want to know is why you left"

"You don't know what happened after my lab experiement went wrong. "

"No"

"I was exposed to so much gamma radiation that it made me into a Green beast"

He showed me to a computer. He showed me a video of him attacking Harlem. I looked at him. I ran and hugged him. He hugged back. He obviously left to protect my mom. I cried right into his chest. My skin and eyes went back to normal. Tony spoke

"So Banner you have a daughter "

"I do now"

I felt so happy in Bruce's or should I say dads arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When I was in his arms for a while I pretended to fall asleep. 

"Director fury may I have a day to catch up with my daughter. "

"You have a day and tommorow I need you in here looking for the cube"

"Ok sir"

I started moving in his arms a little. Oops I'm pretty sure he knows I'm awake. 

"I know you're awake"

"I know I just feel tired"

"Okay "

He walked over to my room. He set me down on the bed. He sat in the side looking at my wall. 

"I wish I had known she was pregnant"

"Wait you didn't know "

"No she wasnt mad with me leaving. I guess she didn't say anything because it would make me stay. "

"She never really talked about you"

"I noticed If not you would know me by now "

"Heh true"

"So what happened with you're hair and eyes are they fake "

"No actually they aren't. My hair started to get green when I was 2 and I was born with my eyes. "

"I think I passed those down to you"

"Maybe"

"How was you're mom "

"She was so nice and caring,I just miss her so much"

That's when I burst into tears. I cryed while he held me against his chest stroking my head. I miss my mom. Now the one person I knew for 15 years is dead. 

"You'll be fine"

" I really am lucky to have a father that's as caring as you"

"You want to do something"

"can we go eat lunch"

"sure"

"but first can I face chat with my friend to show her my new father" 

"sure"

I turned on my phone and put on face chat. I looked for her contact and found it. I failed the number and waited. She finally picked up. 

Me  
Bruce  
Elizabeth  
Actions 

Hi Elizabeth guess who I just found. 

Your dad 

Yes 

Hello I'm Bruce Banner

My dad waved his hand saying hi. 

Wait so you're the Bruce Banner. 

Yep

Like green rage monster Bruce Banner   
My dad looked down in shame. 

Yep I'm that one 

Wow I love your work 

Thanks

We talked for hours and hours on end. At about 5 the call ended and me and my dad needed some thing to do. And that's when we remembered about lunch. 

We headed for the dining quarters. We sat at a table and got lasagna. Turns out it's both of our favorite foods. We ate while talking mostly about my powers and what I can do. He said that my powers might evolve and I can turn into a full on hulk. Which scared me a lot since it is a rage monster. I didn't make it look like I was mad because I didn't want him to know that is how I think about him. 

"Dad how about we watch a movie"

"sure which one"

"how about Man of Steel "

"Sure"

We walked to my room and took out a DVD that I found in my room. 

We watched the movie. I thought a lot about what has happened in the past couple of days. 

My mom was murdered. 

I meet Natasha ramonoff 

I come to this plane. 

I find out my power can evolve 

I find my real father who has so much in common with me. 

I couldn't ask for anything else except that my mother was here to be with us. 

Since Bruce didn't have a room here agents brought him a bed and put it in the other side of the room. I didn't mind since he was my dad. I sat down on my bed ready to go to sleep 

My dad went to go check on his progress in finding the cube. It was almost done. 

He came back. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I Lay down on my bed. Even though I was 15 he still tucked me in. But I didn't mind. He was just trying to make up for the many years lost. I saw him get into his bed and turn off the light. 

"Good night"

"Good night"


	5. Chapter 5

I was in bed dreaming. I heard a noise that made me wake up. I looked around to see my phone vibrating with the familiar ringtone. Elizabeth. I went over to the phone. I saw that dad was asleep so I went to the hall. I didn't want to wake him up.   
Hey Liz. 

Hey. Look I got to tell you something. 

What. 

Please don't freak out but you know the ship you are on. 

Yeah

Well I'm on it. 

What how 

Well you know Nick fury

No

Well the guy with the eye patch. 

Yep 

He is my uncle

Wow really 

Yeah and well he trained me at a young age. Now I'm here. 

So can I see you. 

Yes once you and your dad get up go to the lab and tell him it has something to do with gamma radiation. 

Ok I guess

Bye

Bye

I went inside the room to see dad stir. That's when he got up. 

Hey dad

Hey 

He go up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. When he came out he came to me. 

Dad, Nick fury said that we should go to the lab. It's something about gamma radiation. 

He looks at me with a grim face. We got out of the room and walked down the hall. We grabbed an apple and started to walk to the lab. When we got there I saw my friend out side the door. Elizabeth. I ran over to her. 

I gave her a bear hug. She was the only person I have left that I have known since childhood. I didn't want to let go but she had too. 

Hello doctor banner. 

Hello 

We went into the lab. Right when I was about to sit down on a chair. I heard my name. I looked to see my dad sitting in his chair motioning for me to go over there. 

I got there and he lifted me up and placed me on a table. 

Honey I need to tell you something. 

What dad. 

Remember that I told you that your powers can evolve. 

Yep

Well we need to check if you have enough gamma radiation to change

I knodded. He got out a needle and got a tube connected to it to a computer. I looked away hating to see blood. I felt a slight prick in my arm. Next thing I knew we were waiting for the results. Elizabeth was on my side the whole time. Dad was jumping up and down on the chair anxious to see the results. 

The computer started to beep. We all jumped to the sound. I got up from the table and started walking to it. Elizabeth was following me. Dad got there before us. He started to get the results. When we looked at it I saw the familiar green blotches. It said fifty percent gamma. Is that bad. I was scared. How will I deal with this if I had to beacome the hulk. 

Dad is that enough. 

No it isn't you need seventy percent in order to change. 

Everyone sighed in relief. Dad got up and hugged me. He was happy that I was safe. He went back to working on the tesserect. He said

Don't go near any type of radiation. 

Ok dad. 

I got up and went to the lounge. With Elizabeth by my side I got on the couch and got to the questions. We spent an hour talking and I learned a bit. 

Elizabeth Edwards  
Assassin in training  
Katana main weapon  
Nick furys niece   
Lives on this ship 

We went back to the lab. Dad and Tony were arguing with Nick. The whole team was here actually. But I heard the most terrifying thing ever coming from my dad. 

I got low. I decided there was no end so I put a bullet in my mouth. But the other guy just spit it out. You want to know why I keep so calm agent romanoff. 

Nick fury pulled out his gun. Dad had gotten lokis scepter. He looked angry. 

Put the scepter down. 

Dad looked down to see that he had it. He gave a mad smirk. Then the computer started beeping. 

Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick after all

My dad said that. Natasha and I got closer to him. He looked at the computer in shock. My dad said..

Oh my g-

Then right there the floor exploded and collapsed. Sending Natasha , Dad and I falling to the ground below.


	6. Chapter 6

We had fallen to he floor. I had hit my head and it hurt a lot. I looked around to see Natasha on the ground with her foot caught in a heap. I turned around to see dad trying to keep himself in control. He looked about ready to lose he fight. Natasha spoke ..

Doctor Banner... Bruce you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay, right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never...

Your life!!!

My dad had lost the battle. He had green eyes and his skin was green. When he was about fully transformed Natasha told me to run and she'll handle it. I got up and started running towards the staircase. The hulk found me though. 

Dad. Please listen to me I know your there somewhere. Please. 

The hulk got closer and closer. But when Natasha ran up he got alarmed and pushed all the way to the wall. I fell with a thud. I hit my head. I know I earned a concussion there. I got up and ran up the stair case. After a while of running I heard no more smashing noises. I think dad turned back. 

I walked for a while. I ran for a while but saw no one. I ran and ran but saw nothing. This reminded me of the time my mom went missing for three days. 

Flashback   
I was sitting on the porch. I had eaten two pints of ice cream that day. I had my first break up with a boy. My mom had to go to the store. She had to buy groceries. I asked for more ice cream too. 

I was getting up when I went in. My mom was going to be back in about two hours. That's when I remembered I needed paper but the nearest school supply center was in town. I decide to call my mom. I told her about the paper. 

I was about to take a nap when Gaby came in. With no warning whatsoever. I got mad and my skin got green. My step sister looked at me in disgust. I told her to leave and knock next time. 

I called Elizabeth. We decided to hang out the next day. 

At ten at night I was getting worried. I kept on getting anxious. I kept on looking back at the clock. I waited a whole hour doing the same process. That's when I gave up. 

I got up and got dressed. I ran to the store but it took me a while. I was just thinking of my mother the whole way there. I ran and ran screaming for my mom. 

She was missing for two days. She suddenly came back. To this day I don't know what happened to her. 

End of flashback. 

I decided to Give up. I ran to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwhich with a soda. I sat there eating my sandwhich. I suddenly heard my dad's voice. 

Honey where are you. 

I ran and saw him standing by a door way. 

Come my baby

I ran to him. He put out his hands. I ran and she I got there I ran faster trying to get to him. When I go there I went to him but he suddenly teleported and I flew Into the room that was behind him. 

I saw him behind me when I quickly turned around. He closed the door and locked me inside. 

Dad what are you doing

I'm not your dad

He transformed to look like himself. It was Loki. Why did I fall for this. Where is my dad. Where is everyone.   
Hehe puny mortal. You fell for my trick. 

Loki let me out. 

No. 

He gave a smirk. He then turned around and flipped a lever. I turned around. I heard a strange noise. I saw a label on it. I got closer to read it. 

Warning this will shoot out gamma radiation into the room. Humans should not be in this room. Objects only. 

I got nervous. This will make my gamma radiation levels go higher making it possible for me to turn to the hulk. No. 

That's when the radiation started to go around the room. I fell to my knees feeling a pounding in my head. I fell on the ground and I was lying down. That's when darkness over came me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a large pain in my head. I looked at the he mirror on the roof to see my eyes brown. 

What happened to my eyes!!

That's when my head started hurting. I gasped for air since it felt like acid was being poured into my brain. 

I tried to get up but couldn't. 

That's when a certain someone came running in. Elizabeth. She went straight to my side and cooed soft words into my ears. I had a heart monitor type watch on my wrist. It was up to 199 but was going down. (In order to turn into the hulk you have to get to 200 as shown in the movie) I looked to the ceiling to see my eyes back to green. My hair was all green too. 

When she finished cooing the words my heart rate went down but my eyes stayed. They looked normal as always. 

Are you okay Katherine

Yes I think

Something happened do you remember 

No...

Well we found you in a gamma radiated room and you were un conscious. 

But that means...

That means you were blasted with gamma 

What are my levels 

88 percent

But that means

That means you can beacome the hulk   
I looked down fear in my eyes. I can not be as good at my dad at keeping control. I will fail. 

Oh and another thing Katherine

What.

Your dad is missing from the aircraft. 

That's when I had enough. I sobbed into her chest. My heart rate was going up

One hundred and ninety five

One hundred and nintey six

One hundred and ninety seven

One hundred and ninety eight

One hundred and ninety nine

Two hundred

My eyes turned a deeper shade of green. My whole body hurting. I felt the acid being poured in to my brain. 

I'm sorry Katherine but I have to do this.

That's when I saw her get a gun and a dart. She put the dart in the gun. She pointed it at me. 

Then I heard a loud bang as I saw her pull the trigger. 

As soon as it hit me I was knocked out in a flash. 

*Dream.*

I woke up to nothing. I was in a grass field. I walked along seeing a little creek.

I got to the bank of the creek. I saw to figures. 

A young man not older than his thirties. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

A young woman also about in her thirties. She had beautiful brown hair and huge brown eyes. 

They were holding hands while sitting on a tree stump. They were like a match made in heaven. They started talking with the man first. 

I love you G

I love you Brucey

You are the only woman who ever did not care about the other guy other than Betty

I know honey. 

I feel like we're missing something but I don't know what. We have a home. Wonderful parents. Good money. 

I know what we need 

What

A family. 

That's when they went home to go make a room for the baby to stay in. This didn't last long since the man left for anger management reasons. 

That's when I noticed that this is what happened for me to be born.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital room. My head was killing me. That's when I noticed that the team was around my bed. When I opened my eyes they came closer to look at me with sympathy. I tried to sit up but failed at doing so. Natasha helped me up and put a pillow in the back. It was pure silence until Tony spoke up. 

Tony: We are sorry about your dad. 

Me: I-It's okay. 

They all gave me a group hug. But soon enough they all left. 

I looked around but gave up since it was a dull room and nothing was there. I are an Apple and had some medication but I didn't know what it was for. I spent the rest of the day thinking about the good things dad does. 

After a while the doctors let me leave the hospital. Once I went outside the team came up to me. 

Steve: Tony found out where Loki is do you want to come with us. 

Me: Sure but I need to get ready. 

Steve: Be down at the jet in 20 minutes. 

I ran down to my room and grabbed the loosest pair of clothes I had. Just in case. When I got there they where all there except Tony. We headed off into the city. I see stark tower. We get off and they have immediately start fighting the chitauri. They filled me in on the way. 

I fought using only the strength I could muster. 

That's when I see dad come up in a tiny automobile of some kind. When he got there I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. That's when we heard stark saying that he would bring the party to us. 

Once a chitauri came at us Dad went up to it.


End file.
